


Underground

by shirski



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, F/M, Flashbacks, Origin Story, Romance, alternative universe, mingzan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirski/pseuds/shirski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghazan and Ming Hua make it out of the cave. What will become of their new lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground

Ghazan’s eyes readjusted to the darkness, once his lava-filled chaos came to an end. As soon as the two brats left the cave, he borrowed in, tunneling to Ming Hua. He stopped for a moment and planted his foot into the soil, sending a seismic wave to search for her in his mind’s eyes. He knew it was bad even before he saw her – the firebender would never have made it out alive if she were conscious. He lifted her weightless body and kept going, searching for a safe place to hide.  
It wasn’t hard to tell that they lost both the fight and the war. Zaheer would definitely come get them if he could, wouldn’t he? And if he came out into the open too close or too soon, he’d be vastly outnumbered by the Avatar and her friends.  
It hasn’t been long since he lost his first battle in thirteen years, but he assumed the place was already filled with members of the White Lotus. Those corrupted pawns must be looking everywhere for any member of the Red Lotus. Other than the four of them, there were only the guards, and he doubted their loyalty during crisis. He was alone.  
He bended the earth beneath him, making him move faster. Zaheer had forced him to memorize the map of the area. The closest village was a few miles away, but that’s probably where the Avatar would go. He had to go further.  
What do you do when the only person capable of healing is mortally injured? He had to leave Ming Hua’s fate to chance on this one. She only had limited time, and the odds of finding a waterbender in that area were slim.  
The world above him didn’t seem to be in utter chaos. The sky was still blue, the sun was still shining, and spirits were still floating around. But his world was in disarray. Zaheer is either dead or captured, P’li is blown to bits, and Ming Hua is hanging by a thread. If she goes, he’ll be alone again. As a fugitive he’d always have to look over his shoulder and sleep with one eye open. This time there won’t be a chance for a better future. She was his only shot at a meaningful life.  
He tried to think of himself, the one who brought down the walls of Ba Sing Se, pretending to be a simple farmer at some countryside village, covering his telltale tattoos and forsaking lavabending forever. It made him cringe in disgust. It was absurd. He was meant for greatness. With his friends by his side, they nearly rewrote history, but he can’t do it alone. She better wake up.  
After what seemed to be forever, he knew they’ve gone far enough. He rose up, leaving Ming Hua in a cave he fashioned just for her. Once the structure was secure, he closed her in, hiding it within the mountainside where no one could ever find her. She’d be safe there, for now. Until he could get a healer. Well, if.


End file.
